


Making Sure

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [30]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sharpiesgal} prompted in the "Movie Title" Theme: CSI: Miami/CSI: NY, Horatio/Mac, <i>Proof of Life</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Sure

Horatio slipped into Mac's hospital room. Pulling a chair over to the bed and after brushing his fingers across Mac's forehead, he sat down and took his lover's hand, twining their fingers together. The monitor beeped its steady beat indicating Mac's heartbeat. He needed to feel Mac, to see him, to hear that annoying tone that suddenly was so wonderful to hear. When he got the call that Mac had been seriously injured, he was on the first plane to New York. It didn't matter that he'd been assured his lover would be okay, he needed to see for himself.


End file.
